SOA Dictionary
Cut '''A term used to describe a prospect or member vest. The term cut refers either to the fact that the sleeves have been "cut" off, or that the Motorcycle Clubs back patch has be "cut" into a traditional three-piece patch (top rocker, bottom rocker and center patch.) '''Hang Around A Hang Around is a person that has not attained Prospect status. A Hang Around is not a representative or member of the club in anyway and neither he nor the club has a claim on each other. If something happens to him, the club is not expected to back him up. A man will generally hang around with the club until he is approached by the club to become a prospect, however becoming a prospect is not guaranteed. See Mayans. MC Motorcycle club. Nomad '''A Nomad is a club member who does not belong to any specific charter, yet has privileges in all charters. As the name implies, the Nomads will go anywhere to take care of buisness. The only one who can call in the Nomads however is either the national president or a charter president. '''Nords See Nords. Old Lady Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. She’s monogamous and has the respect of the other women. There is usually one Queen; the main old lady. For SAMCRO, that queen is Gemma Teller. One-Niners See One-Niners. One Percenter A term rising out of the 1947 Hollister Riot. A motorcycle rally being held in the town of Hollister turned got out of hand as the town was overrun by more bikers than had been expected. Several MCs took over the town and began drinking heavily and racing in the streets. In the aftermath, the AMA is said to have issued a statement that 99% of motorcycle riders are law abiding citizens, and that it is the 1% of troublemakers that are the problem. This story, however, may be apocryphal. Many outlaw clubs took this on as their new identity, and the term "One Percenter" was born. Originals An original member of the Club. The term can also refer to an original member of the charter or chapter. Packing Double Having a girl on the back of your bike. Participate To aid a member in a fight by ganging up on the opponent. Patch-In To make someone a member of a club. Patch-Over When one club takes over another. Prospect Someone hopeful for club membership, who rides with the club during a probationary period. A unanimous club vote must be cast by the membership for full initiation. Rat Bike An inferior or unimpressive bike. Rubbers Rich Urban Bikes. SAMCRO or SAM CROW Sons Of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. Sweetbutt Club hoochie mama. Another name for a girl who hangs out with the club and is always available for sex. Softails A bike that looks like a hardtail, with rear shock absorbers. The Reaper Refers to the SOA logo: A grim reaper skull holding a crystal ball with an anarchist "A" in one hand, and an M-16 scythe in the other. Unholy Ones Like many biker patches, the real meaning of this one is debated. Some say it means that the wearer has killed for the club; others say that it is in reference to the term "One Percenter" which denotes an outlaw biker. Category:MC culture